


help me out?

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Advice, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Pete needs relationship advice from Andy, who not-so-conveniently likes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im actually wentzley (wenley?? pandy?? wtf is it??) trash #1 so there's that  
> also im screaming bc this is like my first 1000+ word thing in a while :o  
> but anyways enjoy

If one thing was for certain in this world, it was that I was fed up with Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third.

I mean, it wasn't his fault. He was completely oblivious as to what he was doing to me.

My problem? I was hopelessly in love with Pete Wentz, and Pete Wentz was hopelessly in love with everyone else.

The worst part? He figured that I was the best person to go to for advice about it.

First, it was this girl named Ashlee. Ashlee was a pretty, sweet blonde cheerleader, and she also just so happened to be Pete's very first crush. I remember Pete rushing up to me and shaking my shoulders, yelling "Dude, you gotta help me!" I told him he just needed to tell her. Ashlee was a very accepting person, and even if Pete's feelings were unrequited, she wouldn't hate him or anything. He went up to her the next day and shyly admitted his feelings. Unfortunately, neither of us had remembered at all that she already had a boyfriend, and Pete ended up getting socked in the nose.

Next was Mikey. Mikey looked like he could leave at any second to go join a biker gang or something. He wore all black, never paid attention to anyone, and did everything else you'd expect the embodiment of the punk stereotype to do. In fact, I think that's where Pete picked up that damn eyeliner phase he had. Anyways, Pete asked for advice, and I again told him to just do it. However, Pete quickly shot that idea  
down, saying that was "too stupid". I remember being in the middle of studying for a final exam, so I blew him off and told him to do whatever he wanted to. Apparently, that was spontaneously showing up at Mikey's door at four in the morning and making out with him. They, of course, managed to go a lot further than that. Of course, Mikey, being the asshole he is, ripped Pete's heart out of chest by throwing him out the second he woke up in the morning.

It took a while for Pete to recover from Mikey, and in that period of time he had several little flings for weeks at a time. It was impossible to keep track of all of them. The funny thing is, he started avoiding me at all costs. He ignored all my texts and calls, he never said anything to me in the hallways, and he never even made eye contact with me. I'm pretty sure that's some sort of withdrawal symptom of Mikey. Mikey was like a drug, and that one night with him gave Pete the initial euphoric high that got him addicted. It was painful, watching him suffer.

After two months of his "emotional coma", he started getting back into character. He finally started talking to me, he didn't have anymore one night stands, and that lovely smile of his had returned to his face. He became so happy, and I was pretty glad the old Pete was back.

However, with that came more requests for advice. Pete had a couple partners in the time since Mikey, the most recent of which would be Patrick. Patrick was as pure as it got. They and Pete have been at it for almost a year and a half now, and so far, they've been the best one for him so far.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm mad at Pete.

Well, as it turns out, I have a huge crush on him.

I found out right after he came back from his emotional coma. I started taking in how much happier he'd become and how much more beautiful he was because of it. Now I'm stuck giving him advice for everyone but me, and it really hurts.

I know he doesn't - and probably won't - get it, so I'm not going to push it. Besides, why would I risk our friendship?

Now, back to the present. I'm sitting at a lunch table in a corner, reading a book I'd just gotten this morning. Suddenly, Pete comes running up to me out of nowhere.

"Andy!" he basically yells.

"Hm?"

"Come with me for a sec. I need some help!" he says urgently, shaking my shoulders.

"Okay, gosh," I mutter, closing the book and standing up. Pete has no hesitation in grabbing my hand and dragging me into the nearby foyer.

"Okay," he starts, "well I have a problem."

"Go on."

"Well, there's this guy..." And I don't even need to hear the rest. He rattles on, probably listing all of his new crush's amazing features. With every breath he takes, I feel myself start to lose my cool. Why couldn't he just see how much I cared?

He finally finishes with a request for help. I try to look at him straight in the eye, but he's got this stupid smirk on his face and his eyeliner's just slightly smudged and it altogether is too much.  
I fall to my knees as tears start streaming down my face like a cloudburst. "No..." I choke out.

"What, why- hey, And, what's wrong?"

"You fucking idiot!" I suddenly scream. Pete looks a little taken aback, but at this point I'm too emotional to care.

"You don't get it, do you?" I yell, face heating up. "You always ask me to help you with all your relationship problems with all these people that don't care about you in the slightest all the fucking time! It hurts so fucking much to watch you run off with somebody who'll throw you out once you've fucked a few times! I fucking love you, dammit!"

Pete just smirks at me, and I want to slap that shit off his face. "Well, what if I did this?"

I fume even more, fists clenching. "Do what, you little-" I'm interrupted by lips on mine. 

Pete's kissing me.

Pete's actually kissing me.

I instantly relax into it. It's almost as if the tension from literally ten seconds ago is completely gone. Pete's arms wrap around my waist, and I find my fingers running through his hair, deepening the kiss.

He finally pulls away after a while. "So, Andy, will you be willing to help with this crush?"

I smile. "Well, I know for certain that he likes you back."

Pete smiles back, a real genuine one, not a smirk. "Good." And we kiss again.


End file.
